Les retrouvailles d'Animalgus
by Anthracite
Summary: A la troisième année d'Harry, d'anciens élèves pourtant ennemis se rencontrent au château. Ce sont eux qui décideront du destin d'Harry. Sous leurs formes animales, les pensées se dévoilent. OS a lire


DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent et je ne touche pas d'argent par la publication de la fanfic

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.. Reviews ? :)

* * *

Au beau milieu d'un couloir, un chat était posté en face d'un combat… de chats. Après, avoir tenté de discuter du comment partager équitablement THE morceau de jambon tombé d'une des poches d'un élève glouton, les deux chats ont inévitablement laissé leurs instincts primaires reprendrent le dessus. Malgré la taille pas très imposante de la chatte, elle ne se laissait pas démonter, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait Miss Teigne ! Le gros chat au pelage orangé recevait alors coups de pattes, méchantes griffures et bousculades. Il n'osait pas vraiment s'en prendre à Miss Teigne, son amie et puis ce n'était pas un mâle. Alors dans un miaulement grognon, Pattenrond trottina jusqu'au socle d'une statue pour s'enrouler à ses pieds, laissant à Miss Teigne la victoire.

Miss Teigne, triomphante s'empara de la viande qui s'annonçait délicieuse. Ben quoi, des croquettes industrielles ça faisaient pas un repas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à planter ses dents dans la chair, elle croisa du regard la rousseur du chat qui lui tournait le dos.

_ Bah alors, lança-t-elle, on est fâché ?

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter que s'il la voulait vraiment sa part il n'aurait pas abandonné si rapidement, mais elle se tut car il n'avait émis qu'un silence apitoyant. Pathétique. Mais elle s'approcha doucement du chat et offrit la nourriture au chat. Reniflant des odeurs alléchantes tout à coup, et loin de le rebuter, Pattenrond se retourna méfiant. Il vit Miss teigne poussa doucement le jambon du museau. La petite chatte gardait les yeux baissés, ne croisa pas son regard et retourna au milieu du couloir. Amusée du spectacle, le troisième chat intervint :

_ Et moi, je n'y ai pas le droit ?

Miss Teigne vit alors la chatte tigrée de noire approcher des lueurs des torches.

_ Les goinfreries du dîner de ce soir dans la Grande Salle ne t'ont pas suffit ? Tu ne sais plus ce que c'est le plaisir des proies.

_ Elle ne m'a pas l'air très vivante ta proie, remarqua la chatte tigrée qui s'approchait des deux compères. Ah, ces petits plaisirs de la vie humaine que vous ne connaitrez donc jamais.

_ Bien, Professeur. Mais tu peux parler, dis le chat cuivre qui lançait le gras du jambon en l'air pour le rattrapper au vol, on t'a vu bien souvent solitaire dans l'arène.

Minerva se rémémora un souvenir. Dans la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner, cette vermine de Pattenrond sur les genoux de l'innocente Hermione, le regardait et elle arrivait à lire rien que dans ses yeux ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il l'avait regardé, goguenard, souriant de toutes ses dents et parfois même s'était léché les babines, la malice plaquée tout le long de son corps. Ce chat gémissait, remuait de la tête ou de la queue et lui disait _je te regarde, tu me regardes, mais je sais que t'en baves. Oh regarde, comme elle me caresse. Mmh. Personne ne te caresse toi._

_ Dommage, que vous n'êtes pas mes élèves, sinon je vous aurai collé vite fait en retenue, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

_ C'est ainsi que nous ne pourrions pas te délivrer tant d'informations, dit Miss Teigne qui conservait l'ouïe fine des félins. C'est grâce à nous si tu sais tout de ce qu'il se passe derrière ton dos.

La chatte tigrée parcourut le couloir, agacée.

_ Bon et si nous en venions aux faits.

_ Les compagnons de maitresse, ces fourbes, dit Pattenrond crachant sur leurs noms, ont des suspicions vis-à-vis de ses arrivées inattendues aux cours. Votre retourneur de temps a quelques déficiences.

Les moustaches de la chatte tressautèrent.

_ De plus, on a des informations d'un statut, disons un peu plus élevé, annonça Miss Teigne. Il nous faudrait un semblant de garanti, quelque chose de plus signifiant de ta part Minerva. D'autant plus que ces informations, concernent mon cher Maître. D'ailleurs, ta protection que tu nous promets n'est plus très fiable, car si je me souviens bien l'année dernière, j'ai terminé pétrifiée pendue par la queue. J'ai bien faillis y passer !

_ Très bien, mais j'en ai marre que tu nous la ressors à chaque fois ! Que voulez-vous ?

Pattenrond voulait des plats venus tout droit des cuisines et la chatte voulait qu'elle persuade Maître Rusard de l'emmener à Préaulard pour un massage canin. Mc Gonagall, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, bien qu'elle n'oublia pas d'omettre que Crockdur se trouvait non loin de-là, si ce jeu continuait à ce rythme.

_ Eh bien, Harry Potter, la nuit dernière a affirmé au Professeur Lupin, le petit nouveau, quelque chose de très déconcertant. Fred et George ont dû lui donner la carte des maraudeurs qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de mon Maitre. Professeur Lupin a réussi à reprendre la carte, je ne sais comment. Avant qu'Harry Potter ne parte de la salle de classe, il a dit qu'il avait vu quelqu'un qui était mort sur la carte. Cette personne était Peter Pettigrow.

_ Peter Pettigrow ? Justement, on parlait de lui il y a quelques jours. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Il est déclaré mort ! Et puis nous l'aurions remarqué, ce n'est pas un garçon de franchement discret. Ce doit être une farce de la carte, après tout il est un des auteurs de celle-ci.

Soudain, une odeur mouillée et boisée parvint doucement aux narines de nos trois amis. Leurs oreilles se redressèrent. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas cette odeur, mais elle un petit quelque chose de déjà-vu (ou déjà-senti). Puis, ils mirent le doigt dessus, ou plutôt la patte. Ca cocottait le chien.

_ Eh bien, eh bien. Mesdames, donnez-vous une réunion sans que je n'y sois invité ? Ah, on a un nouveau ?

L'intéressé, se tapit dans l'ombre, apeuré. En effet, un clébard à la fourrure noire mitée à qui il manquait légèrement d'élégance, se tenait là dans le couloir. Réputé pour être enragé, très dérangé, à ce sac à puces, il n'y avait pas d'antivirus. Certes. Mais il avait du chien, se disait l'un des trois chats. Il se traine, mais quand même on pourrait le suivre jusqu'au bout de la vie. On le traque, il s'échappe. C'est un rôdeur. Je craque pour ce zouave, même s'il a un air de chien bâtard. On ne sait jamais quand on le voit, vers quelle galère, il se trimbale. Dans sa cavale, mauvaise graine, il brille plus par sa crasse que par le toilettage. Le caïd était dans la place !

_ Sirius ?, demanda Minerva incrédule.

_ Présent, répondit-il.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? Si tu viens pour Harry, s'affola Minerva, tu ne le trouveras pas.

En fait, Minerva se rappela qu'Harry était bel et bien dans son dortoir, à dormir tranquillement sage comme une image.

_ Une chance que je ne vienne pas pour lui, dans ce cas.

_ Sirius, tu n'as pas à être là, je ne sais pas comment as-tu pu parvenir jusqu'ici, mais tu n'es pas en sécurité, ici. Il faut que tu partes, tout de suite.

_ Déjà ?

Puis voyant, le chat orange et l'autre freluquet retrousser méchamment leurs babines pour montrer des dents, Sirius ajouta :

_ Eh bien, quelle sociabilité. A vrai dire, je viens pour rencontrer Peter Pettigrow.

Un silence las, s'installa, dû à l'air dubitatif des chats.

_ Non, il n'est pas mort. Je peux même vous confier, qu'il est ici au château et est depuis ces dernières années suffisamment proche de mon filleul pour que je vienne régler moi-même cette affaire dont la subtilité réside dans le fait que Peter soit toujours au service du lord, perpétuant ainsi la trahison.

Le nouvel arrivant avait réussi à interloquer nos trois compagnons.

_ Et on peut savoir où il se trouve ? Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi.

_ C'est le compagnon du meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Je m'explique, Ron Weasley le rouquin issu d'une longue fratrie a un animal de compagnie âgé de 12ans auquel il manque deux doigts. Peter Pettigrow s'est transformé en rat.

_ Ah ! Ce sale rat, commenta le chat roux, cette saloperie. Je me disais aussi, il avait quelque chose de bizarre, d'étranger. J'avais raison, Miss Teigne.

_ Beh, on n'en est pas vraiment sûr, cette une théorie plutôt invraisemblable.

_ Pour le savoir, il n'y a qu'à vérifier, proposa le clébard.

_ Ah non, on ne va pas te laisser saccager le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Rends-toi compte, elle est terrifiée désormais, ainsi que toute l'école. Et il y a de quoi, mais si tu dis que cela pourrait être pire, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

_ Je ne ferais aucun mal à Harry, crois-moi, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et quand je vois son visage dans les journaux, je ressens un amour tel qu'il est impossible de se l'imaginer. C'est pourquoi je ferais l'impossible, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je ne le supporterai pas et je ne le permettrais pas.

Minerva sembla sourire tristement et hocha la tête, ne sachant pas si elle faisait bien ou si elle vendait l'Elu au diable par sa faute. Un dilemme enragé se mit en place dans sa tête, sur elle reposait la survie de Harry Potter. De toute façon, tellement de gens seront et ont été pour quelque chose dans la vie de ce pauvre garçon. Puis, Minerva pensa aux Dursley, la seule famille qu'ait jamais connue Harry. Ils étaient si cruels, qu'il avait fallut qu'Hagrid vienne en personne délivrer la lettre à Harry pour l'inscription à Poudlard, car les autres finissaient toutes brûlées par les mains de Vernon.

_ D'accord, je vérifirais ce que tu dis moi-même en faisant appel à Dumbledore.

Sirius plissa ses grands yeux et se sentit faillir. Cela faisait 12années, qu'il attendait la mort de Pettigrow. 12ans qu'il avait passé dans l'endroit le plus horrible de la Terre, de solitude et d'isolement, désastreux. Il avait faillit y laisser son âme, juste pour délivrer un message. Non, il voulait le voir mourir de ses propres yeux, par ses mains. Rendre justice. Personne n'a connu, ce que lui a vécut. C'est à lui que revenait cette tâche. Face, à la réaction du chien, Minerva douta. Elle soupira son nom, implorant en silence sa raison. Chacun réfléchissait dans son coin, quand Minerva accepta. Elle lui devait bien ça, après toutes ces années de cohabitation et de collaboration, il y a fort fort longtemps.

_ Et puis, dit Sirius, penses-tu vraiment que s'il est capable de vaincre le mage noire, il ne pourra pas me vaincre ?

_ Ron et ses amis, dont Peter, vont sûrement assister à l'exécution de Buck, l'hyppogriffe d'Hagrid en haut de la colline, demain.

_ Merci, Minerva.

_ Allé, va-t-en, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Minerva ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle attendit que Sirius soit partit en sautant par une fenêtre, pour qu'elle courre vers sa chambre.

Sirius avait terriblement froid aux pattes, enfouies dans la neige. Malgré tout, il sortait triomphant. Sa revanche approchait. Ca allait faire mal. Pendant qu'il tâchait tant bien que mal de rejoindre le Saule cogneur, un corbeau croassât, perché sur une branche couverte de givre d'un petit arbre. Le plumage sombre et bleuté, il regardait Sirius comme un surveillant pénitencier observe ses prisonniers.

Le chien s'arrêta à ce bruit. Ses os glacés, il ne les sentait plus. Il releva la tête pour voir le petit oiseau au-dessus de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'un comme l'autre n'osait pas rompre le silence de cette nuit d'hiver. Leurs sourires ne se voyaient pas, mais ils se l'imaginaient tristement. Qui aurait parié qu'ils se reverraient un jour, si ça n'était pas dans un cimetière ?

Sirius coupa l'échange silencieux en baissant la tête pour se diriger vers l'entrée du Saule Cogneur.

_ Ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de naïf, prononça soudain une voix de velours derrière le dos de Sirius, si tu as réussi à berner Minerva, moi je ne te crois pas. Et si tu touches à un cheveu d'Harry, je serais là.

_ Je sais, Severus, chuchota Sirius.

Puis chacun reparti de son côté.


End file.
